


Road Safety

by starpity



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Road Trip, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpity/pseuds/starpity
Summary: Gansey has a thing for Blue driving the Pig. Henry and Blue have a thing for Gansey.





	Road Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written anything in like 6 years and the first thing I do is embarrassing car sex. Of course.

Somewhere on I-80 in Nevada, Blue notices Henry whisper in Gansey’s ear.

Last time she had checked, her boys had been curled up together in the back seat, Gansey’s head tucked into Henry’s shoulder. They had switched off back in Utah, Blue driving through the empty desert while the boys slept. She’d spent the last 80 miles or so listening to soft music and the sound of Gansey’s even breaths. The afternoon was hot, and she’d decided to give the Pig’s feeble air conditioning a break by rolling down the windows. Watching the boys in the rearview mirror, Blue had expected them to sleep for quite a while. 

Apparently not. She looks back in the mirror and catches Henry’s eye as he presses his mouth close to Gansey’s ear. A lazy grin spreads across his face. Blue can’t make out what he’s saying to Gansey, but she knows that smile, has heard that same teasing rumble in her ear. 

Gansey, on the other hand, won’t meet her eyes. His eyes are resolutely trained on the floor of the Pig as a pink blush creeps across his face. Blue watches as Henry tugs on Gansey’s reddening ear with his teeth, slowly moving his hand higher over Gansey’s worn out joggers. 

Blue keeps her eyes on the road, but every time she looks back Henry’s hand is higher on Gansey’s thigh. When Gansey draws in a sharp breath as Henry whispers to him, Blue finally speaks. 

“Whatcha talking about back there, boys?” 

Two sets of eyes snap up instantly, one looking sheepish and the other victorious. Gansey’s face reddens instantly as he attempts to stammer out a response. Henry cuts him off, still staring unabashedly at Blue in the mirror, 

“You”. 

“Oh, really?” Blue kept her eyes on the horizon, passing another road sign on the empty highway. As much as her face wanted to flush from the weight of Henry’s gaze, she knew his game. Blue never gave in to his teasing that easily, especially not when they could torment Gansey together. 

Gansey’s tanned skin was unable to hide his embarrassment as he looked at Blue and smiled, nose crinkling under his glasses. His hair was curling slightly at the ends where it was damp with sweat; whether from the summer heat or Henry’s teasing, Blue didnt know. He opened his mouth to respond to Blue’s question, before shutting it abruptly as Henry pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Richard here-“, this was punctuated with a bite just below Gansey’s jaw, “was just telling me about how much he likes it when you drive the Pig.” 

Oh. Heat shot through Blue as she locked eyes with Gansey. She remembered the first time she had driven Gansey’s shitty old car. It had started as a driving lesson and ended with Gansey crouched over her in the driver’s seat, one hand entwined with her’s and the other curling inside her until she cried out. Blue shifted in her seat, pressing the gas pedal harder as she spread her legs imperceptibly. As far as Gansey’s weird kinks went, his thing for the car was definitely something she could get behind. 

Gansey made a soft noise and tucked his head into Henry’s shoulder. He normally wasn’t this embarrassed, but something about Henry teasing him while Blue kept her eyes on the road made his whole body go tight with heat. 

A salacious grin spread across Blue’s face. “That true, Gansey?” Henry slid his leg over Gansey’s in the back seat, spreading the boy’s legs wide. Tugging gently on the curls at the base of his neck, Henry forced Gansey’s head up until he met Blue’s eyes in the mirror. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Gansey nodded. 

Blue’s smile widened as she caught Henry’s eye before turning her attention back to the road. “I guess I better keep driving then.” 

Blue stifled a laugh at Gansey’s sputtered protest. It ended in a whine as Henry cupped his hand over Gansey’s crotch. Now that Blue was in on it, Henry was no longer whispering. In between peppering Gansey’s neck with kisses and bites, he said, “She looks so pretty up there, huh Gansey? I bet she wishes she was back here touching you like I am.” 

This was true. Listening to Gansey gasp and hearing Henry’s hands move over him was driving Blue crazy. They usually only fooled around at the same time, the three of them wrapped around each other in bed. Something about being separated from her boys and listening as Gansey got more and more out of breath was exhilarating. Blue fought the urge to pull the car over so she could get her hands on him.

Blue heard shifting in the backseat as Gansey moaned. Looking in the mirror, she saw Henry crouched with his head bobbing up and down in Gansey’s lap. Blue, suddenly irritated at the distance between the front and back seats of the car, called out “You better have your seatbelt on back there, Cheng”. Henry mumbled unintelligibly around Gansey, who let out a gasp like he’d been punched. Watching as Gansey’s hands tightened in Henry’s hair, Blue decided she wasn’t done teasing. 

“What was that, Henry? I couldn’t understand you.”

Henry took his mouth off Gansey with an audible pop and continued working Gansey with his hand as he turned around to smile at her with spit-slicked lips. They both ignored Gansey’s hitching breaths as Henry asked, “Jealous, Sargent?” 

She smiled back just as sweetly, “You know me. Always concerned about road safety.” Gansey let out a laugh that quickly dissolved into a moan as he came all over Henry’s hand and his joggers. 

Blue started giggling in the front seat as Gansey groaned, “That was my last clean pair of pants.”


End file.
